Counting Stars
by If-there-was-any-other-way
Summary: Two-shot. Maybe 3. Regina has feelings for Emma and talks about it to David. Swan Queen, with Regina/David friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

David never thought he'd actually stop hating the woman that separated him from the love of his life so many years ago, and even less he'd be friends with her. But it happened, and she actually was one of his best friends. They were as close as they could be with Snow around. He actually cared a lot about Regina.

That day, David came in Regina's house after Henry called him saying she wouldn't get out of bed and wouldn't even let him in the room.

''Regina what's going on?'' He knocked on the door of her room. No answer came. ''Regina, seriously unlock that door before I unlock it myself.''

He heard a loud sigh and footsteps, then the door opened and showed Regina, her eyes all puffy and red, her hair all messed up, and a big pout on her lips. ''Why are you here?''

''What's happening Regina? Henry called me, he was worried. You wouldn't even get up to help him get ready for school.''

''He doesn't need me to get ready for school anymore, he told me that just yesterday.'' She was talking like a child, her arms crossed over her stomach.

''Come on Gina… what is it?'' He looked at her and saw in her eyes the tears threatened to come out. ''No, no no. No crying anymore, please.'' He put his arms around her and Regina closed her eyes tight, her head against his chest. He'd never seen her so sad and miserable.

''I can't tell you… I can't even explain to myself what happened or why it did.''

''Okay, well you know what? Go take a shower, get ready and comfortable, then come down in the kitchen, I'll wait for you there. Take the time you need. Just no more crying ok?''

She looked up to see an alarmed look on her friend's face and couldn't help but laugh softly. ''Okay, yes. I'll do that. And if you're hungry, you can take anything you need, you know where everything is.''

He let her go and smiled. ''Go shower, I can take care of myself.''

As soon as David left to go in the kitchen, she hopped in the shower and tried to find a way to tell him what had happened the night before. She thought and thought as she washed herself, but she came to a point where her thoughts weren't even on how to talk about it, but to really what had happened the night before, to why she had done what she did. She shook the thoughts off her head and got out of the shower, pulling her wet hair in a small ponytail, and throwing some random clothes on before going down in the kitchen.

When she came in the kitchen, David was reading a newspaper and drinking a coffee. He looked up when he heard her coming. He offered her a cup of coffee; she took it with a small smile on her lips.

''Where's Henry?''

''He's long gone now; he left when I arrived here. He wanted to make sure everything was ok, he even wanted to stay until he knew what happened but I knew you wouldn't have been very happy to hear your son had skipped a class.'' He smiled at the brunette and took a sip of his coffee. ''So? Would you tell me what's going on now, Gina?''

She took a sip of her coffee too and sighed. ''Yes… I will, I just need to…'' She took a few deep breaths and look at him in the eyes. ''I asked your daughter out last night. Emma. Not that you wouldn't know, she's your only daughter but I wanted to clarify. I was drunk, so was she but nothing happened, I mean I just asked her out and now I feel stupid and ugh.'' She stopped talking after what had seemed like an eternity to her and looked up at her friend, who looked amused. ''Why are you looking at me like that? You shouldn't be looking at me like that, I asked your DAUGHTER out.''

''I'm looking at you like that because I wondered when you two fools would realize you love or at least like each other. I mean, I may be her dad but I'm also your friend and I want what's the best for both of you. I'm not Snow, I'm not mad.'' He smiled at her. ''When are you two going out?''

Regina looked at him like he was crazy. ''First of all, since when are you a girl? Have you seen yourself talking all like a girl wow.'' David laughed and so did Regina. ''And second of all…'' Her smile faded. ''… we are not going out.''

''What? Why not?'' He realized. ''She said no didn't she?''

Regina looked down and nodded. ''I told you I was drunk but I wanted to ask her out for so long, alcohol just gave me the guts to.''

''Why would she say no? I mean we've all seen the way she looks at you.''

''David, careful, you're talking like a girl again.'' She smiled at him. ''I don't think she looked at me in any way though. She looked so freaked out when I asked her to go out with me…''

''I think she was just scared. Come on, Regina. I know my daughter and you know her too. Don't let her answer bring you down and go get your girl.''

''She is not my girl.''

''You're right. She's my girl. My baby girl even.'' Regina rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. ''And I think knowing me you know what to do and what not to do. If she says yes, and she will, you take care of her. It would hurt me to have to hurt you.''

The mayor laughed. ''The daddy speech already?''

''Well, better now that never!'' He smiled. ''Today, around 4pm, come by to the station. I'll make sure she's there and alone. You two will have a chance to talk.'' He smile and stood up to leave. ''Good luck with that, queenie.'' He winked at the brunette before leaving the house.

She sighed. She hated when he called her that. But she liked it too. He was her first friend and she was so glad she had him around.

_4pm, _she thought, _this will be the longest day of my life._

**TBT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys 20 follows in 3 days I wasn't expecting this really and it makes me feel super happy even though, to some, it may be nothing! It means a lot to me, thank you xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

It was now 3:50pm and Regina didn't know whether she should go or not. She thought about it and wanted for 4pm to arrive as soon as possible all day. Now that it was time to go, she couldn't bring herself to leave her office, where she had spent her day after David left her house. At 3:57, she left, her heart beating fast, almost too fast. She never thought she would feel this way again after Daniel but she did and it felt amazing. She arrived at the station when David was leaving.

''Hey Regina! What are you doing here?'' Her friend was great at all kinds of thing but definitely not at acting.

''Hello David, I was just passing by to talk to the sheriff.'' She smiled tightly at him.

''Oh… I'll leave you to it then!'' He turned to leave and winked at Regina on the way.

The brunette rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

''So, Madam Mayor… I suppose you're not here to talk business.'' She turned, still sitting in her chair.

Regina smiled tightly, once again. ''No… not really.''

''So? What is the reason of your visit?''

Regina looked down and played with her hands. ''Look, Emma… I know I was drunk, but I meant what I said last night. I wanted to ask you out for so long and I don't know being drunk gave me the guts to do it and then I realize I shouldn't have do it because now that you said no I don't know how things will go between you and me but I don't want it to affect Henry, because as I've said many in Neverland and before, Henry is my main priority and I know he's yours too and I don't want anything to interfere with that.'' She sighed.

Emma rubbed her forehead with one of her hand, thinking about what to answer. ''I don't know what to say, Regina. I really don't.''

''You…'' She tried to contain how mad and sad she was because of Emma's reaction. ''You don't know what to say?'' She said a little too loud.

''You know what Regina? If you're about to be mad at me for not knowing what to say after the mother of my kid, and my mom's greatest enemy says she really likes me or whatever you think of me, you could leave now because I'm not getting any of this shit!'' Emma stood up. ''And no, I don't know what to say because I'm so damned scared. I'm scared of what I could be feeling for you right now. Because I've never feel that way and I don't know whether it's good or bad. Last time I felt anything close to that feeling I ended up in prison and I'm not sure I want that to happen again, to be honest.''

Regina laughed a little bit. ''You really think I could get you in prison like this asshole did?'' She asked softly.

Emma laughed too, realizing everything she said. ''No… not really. You could get me into more trouble though.''

Regina smiled. ''I could but I won't.'' Emma looked down. ''So you have feelings for me sheriff Swan?''

The blonde smiled and bit her lip, still looking down. ''I think I might, yes.''

''And what will you mother think about that?'' She teased.

Emma finally looked up. ''You're an idiot, you know.'' She laughed and walked towards Regina. ''But the kind of idiot I would really like to take on a date. This Friday night.''

Regina smiled and nodded. ''I think that's a great idea.''

''Good. I'll be at the mansion at 7, Friday.'' Emma kissed the older woman's cheek.

''Good. See you there then.'' She couldn't help but smile when the blonde's lips touched her cheek. She turned to leave but Emma stopped her.

''Wait!''

''What is it?'' She turned.

''David told you to come here, right?''

''How did you know? His acting skills seem pretty good to me.'' She winked.

''Yeah… pretty good.'' She smiled sweetly before the brunette turned around one more time and left.


End file.
